


Spider Symbiosis

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cineatic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (2018)
Genre: But Peter thinks he is pretty chill, But then they do, Eddie Is So Done, Gen, Life Foundation, No Slash, Peter doesn't think he is important, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Someone teach this kid otherwise, The Avengers don't realise whats going on, The Avengers dont like Venom, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Venom Symbiote - Freeform, Venom and Peter actually get along, Venom is a little shit, Venom is done with Peter's bullshit, Wow what a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie has grown so used to Venom that he has a hard time imagining what it would be like if the Symbiote wasn’t around.After the events that results in Carlton and Riot’s demise, some of the remaining members of the Life Foundation have formed a small group in order to get Venom back and continue Carlton’s plan.Fleeing to New York the two soon become separated after Life Foundation once again finds and attacks them.—Meanwhile Peter Parker was enjoying his summer break, most days he would patrol whilst others he would just chill at The Tower with The Avengers, Aunt May was currently away on a business trip so he basically moved in for now.His life was going surprisingly smoothly.That is until one night whilst patrolling he sees a large strange creature, investigating he soon finds out said creature is an alien calling itself ‘Venom’, and demanding they eat... chocolate? Oh and find this guy called ‘Eddie’.





	1. First Contact

Edward Charles Allan Brock, better known as Eddie Brock, was a journalist, an extremely successful one at that, he had taken down countless of corrupt companies and was pretty known by the media. His life was what you could cal near perfect.

But that all fell apart the moment he walked into the Life Foundation’s headquarters for his interview with non other than Carlton Drake. Eddie’s curiousity peaked and he put himself into business he wasn’t supposed to be in, the usual for his job, but this decision is what made his life fall apart, or so it seemed.

He lost his relationship, he lost his job, his confidence, his place in the media, his home, he lost everything the moment he stepped into that building, was gone the moment he was assigned to interview Carlton Drake

Now some may see this as being the worst thing that ever happened to him, but in his opinion it was one of the best.

Roughly nine months later, Eddie had made a close companion, his relationship had gone to ‘I hate you’ to ‘Yeah we are good friends’ , he got his job back, and he got one hell of a kickass story to tell people, not that they believed him.

Well they didn’t believe him until a certain Symbiote popped up from behind him, in which the would run away screaming.

It never got old.

But things had turned South roughly a month ago when some of the remaining, loyal followers of Carlton Drake’s plan had showed up.

From what he and Venom could tell they wanted to capture them and take them back to the Life Foundation, see what makes The Symbiote compatible with the host, using this information to continue the original plan but better and more effectively.

They ambushed Eddie at night when he had made a trip to the convience store... Venom had been demanding chocolate... again.

Eddie huffed as he began the walk back to his apartment, **“Let’s eat it now.”**

“No.” Eddie sighed frustratingly, ignoring the usual weird looks. 

****”Why Not?”** **

Eddie only rolled his eyes changing the topic “For someone who likes biting peoples heads off, liking chocolate is one of the weirdest things you could have, just saying.” Eddie huffed, practically feeling Venoms own eyes roll, even though they... couldn’t. 

**”Duck!”** Venom quickly hissed, forcing Eddie’s body to follow the command anyways.

Eddie’s eyes widened as a projectile flew their way, “Is that a fucking tranq?” He hissed.

Venoms only response was getting them the hell out of there as two black limbs shot out of Eddie’s back pushing him off the ground and lunching him upwards, Eddie grunted as he grabbed the side of the apartment roof, beginning to pull himself up before the blackness once again emerged and went over his head, landing on the flat surface of the roof before flipping him over.

Eddie stumbled a second before rushing forwards across the rooftop, Life Drones soon flew up and dived straight for them. “ShitShitShit this is your fault, I told you to wait until tomorrow to get chocolate.” He hissed as he leapt between two buildings, Venom shooting out and pulling him forwards to reach the destination faster. 

After they had defeated Drake the two had trained quite a bit as Venom decided to stay, they were now very in sync with each other and their movements and Eddie new he could count on Venom to catch him just as Venom knew he could count on Eddie to get them out of here without the Symbiote coming out and drawing attention.

There were now black vans in the street below following Eddie and Venoms trail.

“The drones must have cameras in them.” Eddie hissed as he jumped of the apartment to the wall of another, feeling the sensation of his lower arms and hands were replaced with Venoms grabbing onto the wall and propelling himself up the few metres it took.

**”I’m on it.”**

Eddie if he hadn’t been running he would have cocked his head too the side in confusion, but he couldn’t because he was running away from a psychotic organisation.

His question was soon answer anyways as he felt black spikes form on his back before shooting outwards, all effectively hitting the drone.

With the drones discarded of, Eddie wasted no time leaping off the apartment roofs and jumping down onto the side of another the building, scaling it quickly before finding himself on a modernly decorated balcony.

Eddie huffed taking one glance inside the apartment before noticing it was empty, he wasted no time opening the doors into it and slipping inside as he heard the whiz of Vans down in the street below.

Letting out an angered yell as he punched the wall before sliding down it, this was the second ambush this month.

“They aren’t gonna stop.” He hissed, sliding down the wall.

**”We could always rip their heads off.”** Venom suggested helpfully as the Symbiotes face emerged on a long tendril from his back, reaching around to face its host. 

Eddie shook his head “We don’t even know everyone who is behind this, no, we need to fall off the grid for a while.” 

******”Pussy.”** ** **

“It’s called being smart.” Eddie shot back, “It’s better that way anyways, I’ve been needing a holiday and we can come back in a year once this has all blown over.” 

**”Sure sure, where will we go though?”**

Eddie smiled, “Ever heard of a place called New York?” 

————

Meanwhile at The Avengers tower and arch’s is themed hero slid in through the window too his room. “Karen what’s the time?” Peter asked quietly as he climbed along the ceiling, before quietly and cautiously dropping to the floor with a light _thump_. 

“It is currently 3:12am making you two hours, twelve minutes and forty-two seconds past your curfew.” The AI replied helpfully. 

“Uh, thanks. Run a thermal scan and tell me if anyone is awake.” He asked nervously. 

“There is currently someone awake in the corner of your room.” Karen supplied. 

“What?? FRIDAY lights on!” Peter all but shrieked, aiming his arms out, one at each corner in front of him. 

What he didn’t expect was to see a not so happy looking Tony Stark sitting on the bean bag in the corner.

“Well that’s not creepy.” Peter supplied, trying to lighten the mood.

“Kid, you have a curfew for a reason, so your aunt doesn’t grill me, she may be attractive but that woman is terrifying when she is mad.” Tony sighed.

Peter suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt, Mr. Stark has stayed up until three fucking am waiting for him to come home.

“I Uh...” Peter scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “Lost track of time, but you don’t need to stay up later Mr. Stark, I was fine really, my sleeping schedule usually gets messed up over the break anyways....” he trailed off.

“I didn’t stay up late because I wanted to get mad at you, I did it because I care about you kid.” Tony sighed. “Besides I probably would have still been up anyways.” He snorted. 

Peter smiled and gave a small nod of agreement, it was no secret Tony’s sleeping schedule was fucked ten ways to Sunday.“Sorry.” He finally said, “I’ll try to keep track of the time next time.”

Tony only nodded curtly before standing up and ruffling the kids hair, “G’night kiddo.” He smiled before walking out of the room, pulling out his phone as he closed the door. 

Peter sighed flopping down on the bed and pulling out his phone, he always liked to check on his alter egos status after patrolling and tonight was no different.

Blurry shots of him saving a young girl who got stuck under a collapsed beam was the front article and Peter smiled softly at the memory of her parents thanking him profusely, the little girl had given him a small stuffed teddy bear which he only now realised was still in his hand.

He smiled walking over and setting it on a specific shelf above his sleek white desk he had reserved for gifts he got as his alter-ego. It was a small collection but it was one non the less and Peter treasured every item on there.

Pretty soon he was passed out on his bed in some Pajama’s that had some science pun on them.

——————

Eddie had packed light, a duffel bag secured on in his hand as him and Venom set off for New York.

Eddie had made a piss-poor excuse to both his work and his very few friends about needing to do some ‘soul-searching’ or some crap.

The only one that didn’t buy it was Anne and she had demanded to know what was going on but Eddie had just shrugged her off, looking back at it, it was kinda cold but it was the right thing to do.

Unfortunately the trip was far to long to ride on Eddie’s bike there so he opted to buying a plane ticket. Something Venom was strongly against by the way.

The plane ride was meant to be five hours but with the entertainment and conversations with Venom is seemed a whole lot shorter, although he was pretty sure the kind lady next to him thought he was crazy but that was normal by now so he wasn’t bothered.

He had chuckled lightly at Venoms reaction to E.T. the Symbiote was shocked that this was a normal humans interpretation of life outside of Earth. He had joked about wishing he had actually ended the planet. At least he thinks he was joking. Hopes he was.

After getting off the plane Eddie called a taxi to a random part of the city before beginning to walk. Taking in the breath taking sights, he had always wanted to go to New York and it was everything he thought it would be and more. 

So here they were now, 1:00am and pulling out a change of clothes before flopping down onto the motel bed. They had arrived. They were safe for now. 

——————————

**One Month Later**

Peter walked into the kitchen, it was roughly 9:00pm and Peter instantly regretted walking into the kitchen as three water balloons were thrown at his face.

He just stood still in shock for a few seconds before shaking his now wet hair, water flying off the ends.

“Thanks.” He muttered bitterly to a laughing Clint and Scott.

“Sorry spiderling.” Scott laughed walking over and patting him on the back, immediately regretting the action as Peter shot out his hand, webbing Scott’s feet too the ground.

“Oh shit.” Was heard from Clint as he tried to back up but his feet ended up being stuck the floor too.

“It’ll dissolve in a couple hours.” Peter smirked, waving his hand dismissively to the two gaping heroes.

“What?? no!!” Clint hissed, “Get this shit off us now or I’ll ground you!”

Peter stuck out his tongue “Good luck with that, I’m going back to school tomorrow so you won’t be able too.” Was all he said as he made his way over too the fridge.

“Of course you’re happy to go to school.” Was all Clint muttered for a reply.

“Don’t you dare drink my ice coffee!!” Scott screeched, Peter only smiled opening the fridge and reaching for that exact drink.

Scott let out a dramatic gasp, “Traitor!!” He shrieked.

Peter only smiled, sipping from the iced coffee bottle as he walked away too his room, “I’ll see when you get back!” He said giving a small wave, “If you’re still stuck I might let you out.”

Peter smirked walking down the hallway to his room and Scott and Clint let out shouts of protest, sculling the full body of iced-coffee the teen quickly took of his hoodie and attached his web shooters to his wrists before quickly slipping out the window.

———————

“ShitShitShit, God fucking!!” Eddie yelled angrily as he was currently being persued by a fucking helicopter, the loud sound frequency’s emitted from it not only hurting his ears but his entire body ached.

He had been running for a good ten minutes, first it just seemed like some guy had been following him which Eddie didn’t really care for. Eddie would be able to fight him off no problem, well Venom technically would. It was actually kind of strange for Eddie to see as the Symbiote became more protective of its host the more time they spent together, but it didn’t matter because even though he knew he would never need it, Eddie would protect Venom however he could too.

But nope the rouge Life Foundation members had somehow tracked him and Venom down.

Ducking into an alleyway the anti hero took a couple of moments to catch his breath and try and calm down his heartbeat as he took in his surroundings carefully, looking for an easy escape from his current predicament.

 **”Theyre coming Eddie.”** Venom hissed urgently.

“I know, I know! Just give me a minute.” He breathed, looking around desperately. 

“Alright this isn’t working.” Eddie hissed before feeling the all to familiar feeling as the Symbiote wrapped around him like a protective layer.

Venom flicked its tongue before looking around, taking a few loud steps forward, the concrete of the alleyway threatening to break underneath.

The Symbiote looked up as a loud sound came above them, the helicopter. It’s loud noise became too much and Venom screeched, stumbling backwards as pain enveloped it.

Eddie could feel parts of Venom trying to get away from the host in protest whilst other parts fought too stay with him, this feeling only increased as a second helicopter came out and Venom was now under bright lights casted by them.

Venom screeched again before hearing the voice come from one of the helicopter “ _Surrender yourself or we will use lethal forces!_ ” The voice has boomed out. **”Not Today.”** , pulling himself together, they had to get out of here _now_.

Ignoring the searing pain Venom let out a snarl before jumping up and scaling the furthest away apartment block that he could reach, his heavy feet letting out loud thumps with every long stride he would take.

They weren’t doing too terribly, the scorching sound frequencies slowly began to get lower and lower as the helicopters lost sight of the Symbiote.

Venom ducked his tongue as he consciously was about to let Eddie take back over.

Well that was until a small figure jumped down and landed in front of them in a squatted position, one hand on the ground for balance and one held up threateningly.

_Spider-Man_

————————

Peter had been patrolling for a couple hours, it was actually somewhat quiet tonight only a few muggers and some guys getting a bit to comfortable with girls in back alleyways.

Peter had just finished webbing up a couple of muggers to the wall of an alleyway before rushing over to the poor guy that had gotten mugged too help him.

Just as he reached the guy his enchanted senses picked up on loud, extremely loud movement, large thumping noises coming from above.

Peter instantly looked up, waiting a couple of moments before a large, black figure leapt over the alleyway and onto the other building.

That thing was way to big to be human.

Without thinking Peter shot out a web too follow the thing and his eyes widened as he landed on top of the building, that thing was massive.

His eyes narrowed as he swiftly followed behind it, it was fast, but Peter was faster as he raced and flipped following it, jumping over an alleyway and shooting a web to the building it had just landed on.

Huffing the teen continued to run after it, he got pretty close behind it before flipping over and landing in front of it. 

His heart began thumping even faster as he Spidey sense tingled rapidly at the back of his neck.

He studied the creature for a few moments as it’s long tongue flicked out, Peter almost stumbled back as it spoke, its voice was deep and manevelont.

 **”Move Spider-Man and let us be, or I will make you.”** it rumbled.

Peter swallowed harshly as he Rosen to his feet, never leaving a defensive position, “I can’t let you do that.” He hissed, trying his best not to let his voice waver under the mounting fear.

The thing took a threatening step forward and it seemed surprise as Peter didn’t take a step back, even he was surprised by this action. Peter could hear his own heartbeat rising to a million miles an hour. His eyes widening causing the lenses of his mask too as the creature hesitated a moment before continue to walk forwards, slowly and menacingly 

It wasn’t until it was a good metre away that Peter half stumbled backing up, his eyes unable to leave the creatures.

He let out a surprised gasp and black tendril shot out from the creature looking down to see it had wrapped itself firmly around his torso. Peter instinctively tried squirming away from the iron grip but to no prevail, using his still free hands to try and push it away or at least loosen it.

His eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground before being pulled towards the thing. He choked back a sob as it’s breath smelled sour and it wasted no time in showing him its array of teeth as it spoke, **”You seem different to most humans.**

That’s when Peter seemed to really understand the situation and pretty soon he was full on thrashing, trying to get away from this thing as fear overtook him. He was pretty sure he felt the grip loosen for a moment before he found his arms were also now tied up in the tendril, firmly pressed against his side.

 **”You’re enhanced.”** it observed. Peter tried too think of a witty comeback but words were a lost idea at this moment to him, he shivered and let out a small whimper as he felt the black tendrils extend and reach up, swirling their way around his throat but never gripping it.

Peters mind raced, he was doing nothing, ‘Cmon Parker think of something.’ He thought desperately his eyes scanning the area for an escape route he might be able to take.

His thoughts were quickly cut off as the creatures spoke up again but Peter was unsure if it was talking too him.

 **”What do you mean we can’t eat him?** the creature demanded, its grip tightening harshly causing Peter to yelp in pain as it dug into a stab wound that was yet to heal from the night before.

Peter cocked his head too the side in pure confusion.

 **”So He isn’t a bad guy? But he beats people up?”** the creature had argued to seemingly no one.

“U-uh.... who are you talking too?” Peter peaked up, swallowing thickly.

 **”Shut up!”** the thing snarked dangerously, it’s large teeth making a snapping noise.

Peter squeaked, shrinking on himself as he kicked uselessly.

Then suddenly two helicopters came out of no where, Peter had been so focused on the creature his senses hadn’t picked up on the loud hovering sound. 

He gasped as he was dropped and the creatures began screaming in pain, Peter was beyond confused as he extended his senses out, looking up at the helicopter.

The side read ‘Life Foundation’ and Peter went slightly paled at the name. There had been many rumours of the Foundation being corrupt and doing human experimentation. 

At first they had done it on enchanced individuals, trying to find ways to cure diseases and live longer.

Then after that rumour died down new ones emerged of alien experimentation. The article had read spoke of things called ‘Symbiotes’ a foreign race that needed to connect with a human host to survive on their planet. Rumour was that many humans lives were lost trying to host the Symbiotes.

That’s when Peter connected the dots, this thing was a Symbiote, it had connected with a host and was now wreaking havoc.

Peter stumbled backwards as his senses extended out further, into the helicopters. “ _I have eyes on the Symbiote and- holy shit it’s Spider-Man._ ”! One of them hadn’t gasped.  
“ _Boss calls for the detainment of both Spider-Man and the Symbiote, capture them both and bring them back to the Life Foundation HQ_ ” a second person reported.

By now the creature- the Symbiote was on the ground screeching in pain, it’s whole body was jittering and Peter was able to catch sight of the human underneath, his breath got caught in his throat.

Peter watched a few more moments until something black ripped itself from the person.

Peter staggered backwards shaking his head he turned around and hopped off the building and swinging off into the night.

What he didn’t notice was at the last second the black creature had lunged onto him and was now sleeping through his suit and into him.


	2. Voices in my head

Peter had begun swinging away from the rooftop confrontation, he felt bad about leaving that man back there.

But Peter honestly didn’t even know if there was a man left or if it was a corpse that the Symbiote had been possessing, he couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of being a host to that thing.

Peter couldn’t think about that right now because as it turns out, one of the helicopters had decided to follow him.

Peter’s Spidey-sense went off and He instinctively dodged to the side just as a tranq dart flew by his head, “Holy shit.” He squeaked and before he knew what was happening there were now two helicopters on his tail as well as at least six black vans below.

“Well you done screwed up this time Parker haven’t you?” He cursed himself as he continued swinging through the city, his heart thumping like a rabbit in his chest.

“Oh god don’t have a panic attack, Peter come on.” He growled out, but it was hard to ground yourself when your feet literally weren’t even on the ground.

That’s when Karen spoke up, “Mr. Stark is trying to call you, would you like to answer?”

“Yes- I mean no! NO! Karen don’t do tha-“ but it was too late and Tony was now visibly in a lower part of Peter’s vision.

“Oh- H-Hey, what’s up Mr. Stark?” Peter asked trying to sound casual.

“Is that him?” He heard a voice, Bruce question.

Peter quickly drew his attention to the lower part of his HUD and saw Tony nod his head to Bruce who was out of the frame.

“Wanna tell me why you are currently being chased by, three helicopters?” Tony asked raising a brow.

“There’s three?!?” Peter asked his voice embarrassingly going more high pitched as he took a sharp right around a corner letting out a “Holy crap.” As he nearly swung into a tree, his Spidey-sense warning him last minute. He let himself fall too the ground below doing a quick roll before shooting out webs from both hands, catapulting himself forwards.

Tony was about to say something but Peter beat him to it as his Spidey-sense went off and he looked to his side to see one of the drones diving straight for him.

“Oh no.” Was all Peter managed to get out before it crashed directly into his chest, a small explosion caused Peters web to snap.

Peter let out a yelp both of surprise and pain as he fell down into an alleyway, he was only able to half stumble to his feet before a van appeared at the end and multiple people formed out.

“Oh shit..” He whispered, his web shooters had been obliterated from the explosion. Peter put his hand on the wall of the alley to ground himself as his vision was still blurry as we’ll a split his hearing as he vaguely made out threatening tones.

 **”Get us out of here, Spider.”** a voice said, except this one was much more clearer.

“Woah...” Peter said stumbling back as he desperately searched for the speaker through unforgiving eyes.

That’s when Peters Spidey-senses blared for him to run, but he was still trapped in his daze and nothing made sense as he felt something prick him in the arm.

Peter groggily looked down to his arm, there sat a tranq dart, “That probably isn’t so good.” He breathed out as he staggered backwards falling onto the hard floor of the alley as it instantly took effect.

Groaning lightly as he began hearing the sound of familiar repulsors. Had Tony come? He must have.

Peters eyes fluttered as he fought to stay conscious, merely recognising the voice of Tony from a few metres away as well as the blaring sounds of helicopters departing rapidly.

“-he Alright?” He heard his mentor ask as his eyes began closing.

“-eah I think s-.” Came Clint’s voice as his hearing dipped in and out.

Finally he let his eyes close before feeling hands- Clint’s gently placing his head in his lap. Since when had Clint been there?

“Cmon kid, stay awake for a bit longer.” He heard him say, it was clearer now that he was closer to Peter and he could feel Clint’s fingers running through his hair.

Peter whined, twisting slightly as Clint tapped the side of his face to keep him from crawling into the darkness that threatened the edges of his vision.

But it was too difficult, and then everything went dark.

—————————

Peter knew he was horizontal... okay.

He was in what felt like a... bed?

What had happened?

He hadn’t remembered going back to the tower?

That’s when the memories came rushing back in, the alien creature, the helicopters and blaring sound.

The... voice? He must have been hallucinating.

Then he remembers tranqs and other..different voices. Where was he?

Instantly Peter realised he wasn’t restrained and wasted no time in shooting himself off the bed and onto the ceiling. His heart thumping as he looked around the room, blinking a few times before realising where he was and who he was with.

Oh.

There all looking wide-eyed up at him was Tony, Bruce and Clint.

“Well someone likes to jumpstart their mornings.” Tony smirked.

“If only it was morning.” Clint retorted bitterly.

"Wait, what??" Peter hissed.

"It's 1:00 pm on Monday." Clint shrugged, "Hey, you gonna come down or are you just gonna chill up there?" He added on sarcastically.

Peter only stuck out his tongue as he let go from his position on the ceiling, landing back down onto the bed and sitting in a crossed-leg position, glancing around the room he recognized he was in the med bay. Before realization hit him like a bullet train.

"Crap, I missed the first day back at school." He groaned, shoving his head into his own lap.

"Yep, you sure did," Tony smirked, Peter couldn't believe it, on all the nights to nearly be kidnapped it had to be on a school night.

"Don't worry about it, it was probably just revision from your recent semester," Bruce said as he made his way over where a desk sat in near the bed, its computer screen facing away from Peter "Oh.. huh.." Bruce said furrowing his brows as he began looking closer at the screen before looking up at Peter before looking back down at the screen again. "Peter, how do your ribs feel?" Bruce asked with a raised brow.

"Uh.. they're bruised? It doesn't hurt that much though it'll go away within the next twenty-four hours." He shrugged.

"Yeah... that's not what I'm worried about, Peter you came in here twelve hours ago with four broken ribs," Bruce said, his tone didn't hold any anger or accusation to Peter's relief only confusion.

Then came everyone else's confusion, both Peter and Tony gave out a "What?" simultaneously. They knew Peter had advanced healing but broken bones took at least seventy-two hours to heal, and that was when the break wasn't even that bad.

Bruce nodded slowly, letting the information seep into everyone in the room, "Maybe they were just fractures?" Peter asked, confused.

Bruce shook his head "No, they were definitely broken." He confirmed.

Everyone in the room suddenly had a thoughtful look on their face before both Clint and Peter shrugged it off, "Well since they're healed can I go get food, I'm starving... and nauseous." He said with realization as he stood up, his head felt light and the room felt warmer than what it should.

Peter shook his head trying to shake it off, he didn't get sick anymore, not since the spider-bite. What on Earth was going on?

"Woah, you okay kiddo?" Clint asked in a worried whilst Bruce shuffled over in case the kid needed help standing. Tony quietly bit the inside of his cheek but luckily no one noticed his nervous tick.

"Uh yeah, just stood up too fast." He murmured as he gathered himself, 'C'mon Parker just get something to eat and you'll be fine.' He thought quietly to himself. "Alright go eat as much as your weird metabolism desires," Tony says dismissively, the frown still visible under his now neutral expression. "Oh, and Peter come and check in with me in a couple hours!" Bruce added as Clint led him out of the room.

Another realization hit Peter, he was still in his suit. He grimaced before looking back up to Clint, "Imma go change, I'll meet you in the kitchen." He said before beginning to walk down the hallway, trying to hide his small stumbles.

Man, what the hell was wrong with him.

Peter sighed as he pushed open the door to his room, flopping down on his bed with a huff before rolling over onto his back as he grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

Smiling as he read a bunch of missed messages from Ned and MJ, aww she did care.

 

_Unholy Despacitos_

_GuyInTheChair: Yoo Peter, you late on the first day?_  
GuyInTheChair: Peter?? Its first period where you at dude?  
M fucking J: Oi loser, where you at?  
M fucking J: Guess he died.  
GuyInTheChair: Not funny MJ...

Peter sighed as he shot back a quick reply, telling them that he would explain at school tomorrow. Huffing he hopped to his feet as he increasingly became more nauseous, 'C'mon Peter just get changed and get some food.' he thought calmly to himself.

Quietly he walked down the hallway to the kitchen, extending his senses out to hear who was inside at the time. Clint, Scott, Tony, Bruce, and Cap as well as being able to smell a lot of pizza, late lunch, thank god.

Peter quietly found himself moving into the kitchen taking a glance around before half stumbling and walking to the table before plopping himself down.

Steve cocked his head, "You alright kid?" He asked raising a brow as he reached for another box of pizza.

"Uh yeah, I think I have a concussion or something, it should pass in a couple hours," Peter replied dismissively, quietly hoping it was true as he took his own box of pizza. At this point, The Avengers didn't react whenever Bucky, Steve and Peter all ate more than average considering their metabolism by now.

The conversation had continued on as normal, with Clint and Scott butting in with their idiotic jokes that got a laugh out of Peter.

What he didn't realise that in that time he had eaten five pizza's, the best at the tower was four by Bucky. Peter only realised this as he finished the last one and so did Tony it seemed.

"Woah kid, trying to put shame to Bucky there?" Tony had asked sarcastically, hiding the worry that was clearly working its way through his brain.

Peter only grimaced as everyone else turned too face him, Steve being the one to speak up, "You sure you're alright kid, I mean you haven't even told us why you were getting chased by helicopters in the forst place?" He hummed and everyone else gave a silent nod of agreement.

"Oh right..." Peter began, "Well I was patrolling when I saw this huge thing jump between two buildings and it was _huge_!' He began before getting cut of by Tony.

"Please don't say you followed it."

"I followed it." Peter shrugged and Tony only facepalmed in frustration as Peter continued, "and it was this big black thing, and it had like eighty sharp-pointed, ugly looking teeth, and its breath smelled like, ew..." Peter trailed off before his face lit up again, "And it could grow like black gooey stuff from its body, it was kinda weird if I'm being honest, and then these helicopters showed up out of nowhere playing like really loud sound frequencies and the things started screeching and jittering around on the ground, and then I heard them making plans to contain _me_!" He exclaimed with utter disbelief and by now the whole table was looking at him with the same disbelieving look.

"So I took off and next moment there are helicopters chasing me." He finished looking around the table, shuffling uncomfortably at the silence.

"This... giant, black, many-toothed, gooey thing? What is it?" Clint asked raising a brow.

"Okay so in like the forty seconds I had to put together a theory, so basically on the side of the helicopters was written 'Life Foundation' and you all heard the wide-spread, half rumours half-facts that they had come into contact with alien life called symbiotes and that they need to bond with a human host to be able to survive and like lots of people died during their testing? Which all sounds crazy ridiculous by the way! But I think that's what it was." Peter explained, barely taking a breath.

"Woah, first of all slow down, and yeah that would actually make sense. I mean it's not like we have a certain alien prince on our team." Cap spoke up, "Not to mention that yeah, things were leaked in the media about those alien things, I remember briefly skimming it over in the newspaper." He added causing everyone to roll their eyes

"They also did human experimentation before that." Bruce added, "Their company has dropped rapidly and I'd say they are barely making enough income anymore."

Everyone let out a silent nod of agreement, leaving it at that. Peter groaned as he leaned back in his chair, he was really regretting those five pizzas. "I'm... gonna go lie down for a bit." He murmured as nausea suddenly came back to him as he stood up, silently he began half stumbling back to his room, feeling everyone's gazes on him as he did so.

His mind fogged a bit as he finally made it into his room, god it was hot, "FRIDAY, blast the AC." He mumbled as he made his way into the bathroom. Enjoying the coolness of the tiles as he walked over to the mirror, holding back a yell of surprise as just for a second, a second his face seemed to morph and flicker into that of the alien he came face to face with last night, he stumbled back a bit, maybe a bit too fast as his stomach didn't agree with the movement and pretty soon he found himself retching into the toilet.

Coughing and sputtering as the violent convulses finally stopped. He scuttled away from the toilet and putting his hands into his hair and running them through, God what was wrong with him?

He could feel himself slide down the wall until he was in a curled up position on the floor, the darkness threatening to pull him under.

**"Rest child, we will have work to do."**

Peter only mumbled a response, not bothering to look or find where the voice came from as he slipped away once again.

\-------------------

Eddie recognised the second Venom left him, his only thought was to run. He hated the truth but without the symbiote, he was helpless aside from a few martial arts moves. He rolled away out of the blinding lights of the helicopters as their noises were no longer a pain to hear.

Quickly, he slipped down the side of the building, using ledges and indents as grips, trying not to look how far away he was from the ground. Grunting as he landed in a small back alley. He looked up to see the helicopters still hovering, well one of them. "One of them must have followed Spider-man." He said out loud, expecting Venom too reply before realising the Symbiote was no longer with him.

He hoped Venom was somehow okay, God knew how empty and alone Eddie felt already.

Eddie shook his head, he would find Venom, but for now, he had to get out of here. Taking a quick glance around before ducking into a backdoor that was in the alleyway, Finding himself in a cramped hallway with dim lights. The place seemed relatively empty as he cautiously took a couple more steps before sliding collapsing on to the floor, hands in his hair. "Oh, God.." He muttered, leaning back against the wall.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Okay Eddie, don't have a panic attack you stupid fuck." He breathed. "Okay, just pull yourself together you ass.." He grumbled as he composed himself, pulling out his phone, tapping the password in as he opened his contacts, his breaths shuddering as he tapped on Anne's name.

"Hey, Anne... I-I know that it probably isn't a good time but... I..." Eddie trailed off, fiddling with his hands, he honestly didn't know what he was expecting to get out of calling her.

"Eddie, slow down, what happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice as it came out through the speakers.

"Venom's gone, Anne." He said quietly after a few short moments that felt like an eternity.

"Where are you right now?" She asked softly.

Eddie paused for a moment, "Anne.. I-I mean.."

"No, Eddie, tell me your location right now or I will hunt you down myself." She hissed.

Curse this woman, Eddie really didn't deserve her in his life.

"Ah.. y-yeah, I'm in uh, New York." He muttered wincing at Anne's murmured "Shit." on the other end of the line.

"Alright, Eddie, I'm buying you a plane ticket back here and we are gonna sort this out, okay?" She said reassuringly.

"What? No no Anne, no, I have to find Venom." He stuttered, there was no way he was letting her buy him a plane ticket.

"Too late Eddie, Dan is already getting you one, he has the website open now. As for Venom, we will find him but you can't find him whilst you're in this headspace, okay?" She said and Eddie could hear Dan quietly murmuring a question to Anne, she must of nodded as Eddie didn't hear a verbal response.

"I, uh okay.." Eddie murmured.

"I'll message you the details." She said, now in a much more cheery voice.

"Hey Anne.." Eddie began.

"Yeah?" She said softly and he could hear her switch the phone from one ear too another.

"Thanks." He said softly, hoping she knew how much he meant it.

"Anytime Eddie." She replied before the line cut off, symbolising the end of the call.

\-------------------

Peter gasped awake as someone was shaking him, he instinctively went to push himself away before realising he was in a corner, his eyes instantly darting up to see who was crouched in front of him, instantly relaxing when he realised it was Steve.

Groaning he pushed himself up into a sitting position since when had the floor been so cold. In fact, when had the air been so cold? He shivered as he instantly developed goosebumps.

"Fri, turn the AC up," Steve said, even the super soldier looked cold and uncomfortable in the room but it seemed he only noticed it just now. "Jeez kid, its practically one degree away from being a freezer in here."

"Heh... yeah. Uh, wait, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, uh, dinner is ready," Steve said shrugging as he stood up.

Peter only nodded looking down at his hands, "Oh... whats the time?"

"It's 8:00 pm," Steve answered. "So, you gonna tell me why you were passed out on your bathroom floor?" Steve asked curiously, hiding the worry that was every present in his eyes.

"Er... I dunno, it was really hot, I had a fever I think... I'm not sure...pretty sure I threw up..." Peter murmured in thought.

Steve let out an exhausted sigh, "and you didn't think to tell anyone? Kid how long has it been since you got sick because y'know usually people tell others when they aren't well." Steve asked, looking down at the kid with a raised brow.

"Mm, haven't gotten sick, not since the spider-bite.." Peter murmured, wearily looking up from his hands and up to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve only huffed, "You're almost as bad as Tony." He muttered before holding out a hand to help the kid up, pulling him up after a few moments when Peter finally decided to take up on the offer.

“Uh Steve, can we maybe not tell Mr. Stark about the whole... sick thing..” Peter said, waving his hand dismissively as he straightened up.

“Jeez Kid, okay. But if he asks I’ll have to tell him.” Steve agrees.

“Thanks! Uh I’ll come out to dinner in a couple minutes.” Peter beamed, watching as Steve left muttering something about ‘God Damn puppy dog eyes.’

 **”You don’t want them too worry?”** a dark voice said.

Peter yelled in surprise, his eyes darting wildly around the bathroom, “Uh, Fri, was that you?”

“Was what me, Peter?” The AI asked, sounding genuinely confused, her reply causing Peters stomach to drop.

“Great now I’m hearing voices in my head.” Peter muttered.

**”I can assure you that you aren’t.”**

Peter jumped before once again he couldn’t help but look around the room, “Ok who the heck is that?” Peter hissed.

No reply.

Peter let out a bitter laugh murmuring “God I really am going insane.” As he made his way towards the dining area, maybe the fever wasn’t gone completely yet?

Yeah, that made sense.

What didn’t make sense was that the reflection Peter missed in the mirror as he walked out was not him, but rather the black alien Symbiote he came across less than twenty-four hours earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a lot more Peter and Venom interactions! Also considering I want this fic to be mainly centred around Peter and Venom you’ll probably only be getting small snippets like this one of how Eddie is going until he becomes more relevant again!
> 
> Until next time amigos!
> 
> PS: Please comment! It really helps push my motivation forwards!! <333


	3. Confrontation

Peter had decided that he wouldn’t go patrolling that night. Okay, well it wasn’t really his choice too make, both Bruce, Steve and Tony had insisted on it and when those three are working against you, you have no chance at winning.

So here Peter was doing calculus homework that his teacher had sent him, “Damn.. homework on the first day.” He had hummed too himself when he clicked on the email. Its not like he minded though, he was way ahead than everyone else in his class so he was able to whizz through it pretty easily.

That was until a question that they literally learnt in eighth grade. Why the _hell_ couldn’t he work it out?

“Okay so, if that’s what y equals, what the _hell_ does x equal?’ He hissed, tapping his pencil frustratingly. The last damn question, one he easily perfected even before they learnt it but he couldn’t remember it for the life of him.

 **“X = 3.”** A deep voice rumbled, the same one Peter had heard earlier before dinner, he instantly jumped and spun around, instantly realising there was no one else in the room, and if there were his spidey-sense would have told him anyways, “God, I really am going crazy.” He murmured, meaning to keep the last thought in his head.

That’s when Peter recognised a tingling feeling at the back, it was hard too put his hand on exactly what it felt like but it almost felt like he had an extra- “Holy crap!” He squeaked, tumbling backwards falling off his chair from his desk.

Landing on the floor he immediately started scrambling back until his back hit the bed.

Infront of him, was the same _thing_ that he had encountered just the other night, but…. _Smaller?_

It also didn’t seem to have a body but was rather on one of those black tendrils, he instantly turned around to see where it came from only to realise it was coming from _him,_ from _his_ back. “What the….” He whispered, voice wavering as his brown eyes widened as he turned to face it. The _Symbiote._

“Y-You’re the symbiote.. from the other night..” Peter whispered as he watched it sway slowly back and forth on the black tendril.

 **“Well personally I prefer, _Venom_.” ** It said, making a point of showing its teeth on the last word.

Peters eyes widened as he moved back a bit, but the thing just stayed at the same distance as it moved with him.

 **“You do not need to fear me, child. If I had any intentions of harming you I would have already.”** The Symbiote said as it moved to be directly in front of Peter instead of being at his side.

Peter only gave out a meek nod, “Well that’s uh… comforting. Er, why are you here?”

 **“Well after I was disconnected from Eddie, you were the closest other living form, and by some miracle you actually survived me connecting with you young one.”** The symbiote spoke casually as it swayed around infront of Peter.

Peter quickly connected the dot, Eddie was its last host, huh. But then he realised ‘Miracle if he survived’? That _didn’t_ sound good. “What if I hadn’t?!” Peter hissed angrily.

 **“Then you would’ve died, and I would be wearing you like a… meat suit.”** It spoke its voice calm and casual like it wasn’t talking about posessing a dead corpse.

“Oh, that sounds… fun.” He swallowed.

 **“Not particularly. Personally it can be very… boring, and… difficult for me, and I usually have to move on to another host quickly after that.”** If the thing could shrug it probably would according too its tone.

“Right..” Peter trailed off looking away, the gears turning in his brain as he thought. “How long are you gonna… um, you know?”

 **“Well that depends on-“** The symbiote began before getting cut off as Peter’s door opened, the thing quickly retracting back in to him. God that’s never gonna be normal. Before Peter realised, _Shit, please tell me they didn’t see that._

Peter quickly looks too the door, relaxing when it was only Bucky and Peter was quick read his expression, it didn’t seem like he saw what happened.

“Oh H-Hey, Bucky, whatsup?” He tried to ask casually, his voice faultering slightly as he spoke. “Uh, why are you here?”

“We all heard a crash, you alright kiddo?” He asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Uh yeah… just… fell off… my chair…” Peter replied, plastering a fake smile too his face.

“Uh, your chair is over there?” Bucky said, raising a brow, his eyes glancing between where his desk was and to where Peter had scrambled back too.

“Oh um, it…startled.. me.. yeah..” Peter murmured, not even thinking his words through at this point.

“The chair.. scared you?” Bucky questioned, his head tilting, his glare was making it clear that he knew Peter was absolutely bullshit. “I-Uh.. yeah!” He said, leaping too his feet.

“Right…” Bucky murmured, breaking eye contact. “Anyways wanna come play mario-kart?” Bucky asked, his eyes gleaming. Between everyone else Bucky and Peter were the best at the game, and the only real competition for one another.

So of course Peter wasn’t going to give up the chance to absolutely smash Bucky in the game.

“Uh, _do I?_ ” He asked rhetorically, Bucky only smirked as the two made their way to where the rest of the avengers where.

Peters eyes scanned the couch, hm, everyone was here which was rare so the couch didn’t have much space without it being uncomfortable.

“Ay, pipsqueak is here!” Clint said loudly smiling.

Peter just shrugged a smile as he leapt up onto the ceiling, settling himself down before shooting down a web, accurately grabbing his remote from the box that had them sorted out.

Everyone had their own remoted based on their super-hero alias, personally Peter thought Wanda’s turned out the best with red auras covering it with darker red buttons.

“Woah wait, how are you doing that without your suit?” Clint asked as he looked up at the spider-kid.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked genuinely confused.

“I thought you could stick to walls because of your suit…. Wait so you’re sticking on your own?” Clint asked, his turn to be confused.

“Uh, yeah…?” Peter said, he thought that was obvious enough.

Clint stuided the sight for a few moments before his eyes lit up, “Can you stick to a non-stick frying pan?”

Peter was about to open his mouth before Tony cut him off, “ _No_ , we arent getting a non-stick frying pan just to test that theory.” He snarked, rolling his eyes.

“But Mr. Stark!” Peter blurted out before shutting up as Tony sent him a glare.

“C’mon now I’m interested!!” Scott whined, throwing his controller down as he lost the race. Natasha in first, Thor in second and Steve in third.

“It’s only like five cents to you Stark.” Clint pouted, grabbing his remote, ready to play in this next round.

Peter also doing the same as his remote linked up, smirking as he saw Bucky and Nat’s also link up, this was gonna be fun.

“Can you stick to all things, young Stark?” Thor inquired.

By this point the team, well Tony and Peter, had given up on trying to tell Tony that Peter wasn’t Tony’s son. Everyone else found it hillarious, except for the pair obviously.

“I uh, yeah, I think so.” Peter said, he never had really tested it if he’s being honest. He just kinda went with it and was yet to come across something he couldn’t stick too.

By now a lot of the Avengers were once again into their own private conversations with one another, except those who were playing the game of course. They were on the third lap and Bucky was in 1st with Peter closely following in 2nd.

The main reason these two were so good at it was obviously through Bucky’s hydra… experience.. he has quite fast reflexes and accuracy. Peter is good at it because of once again fast reflexes but his spidey-sense also tells him when shells are about to hit and whatnot.

They were on rainbow road and compared to the two Nat and Clint were lagging quite a bit behind with Nat coming in 5th against the bots and Clint coming 8th.

Peter smirked as Nat threw a green shell and it left everyone's screens and out of sight. But Peter’s spidey-sense was able to tell as it got closer and closer to his player. If he timed it right he would easily be able to dodge it.

He was getting ready to dodge it before his hands suddenly became encased in the Symbiote’s darkness, Peter squeaked in surprise he had honestly forgotten about the whole Venom thing.

“Whoa whoa, wait!” He shouted under his breath, he had no idea what this thing was doing. But then suddenly not only did it dodge the shell but it somehow managed to get him a lucky block, that would have taken precision timing and accuracy considering where it had been on the track compared to him. The lucky block earned him a blue shell, the symbiote wasted no time throwing it as Bucky neared the finish line.

The shell hit Bucky just before the finish line and Peter was quickly able to zip past, earning first place, the blackness on his hands disappearing as he did.

“Why did you do that?” He hissed to himself, or the.. symbiote.. he didn’t really know anymore.

 **“You wanted to win, I saw an opportunity you didn’t and took it.”** Venom purred happily.

“Er, thanks?” He murmured quietly.

 **“It was, whats the word Eddie used?... fun! Humans have quite good entertainment if I’m being honest and I might as well help you whilst I’m around.”** The symbiote replied happily.

“Yeah, that’s something we need to talk about. Just try not to show yourself.” He whispered before looking down.

Clint had just finished right behind Natasha the two of them earning 4th and 5th place.

Meanwhile Bucky was still staring at the screen before he looked up to Peter, grabbing a nearby water bottle and squirting it at him.

“Hey!!” Peter hissed flipping down from the wall and taking cover behind the couch.

That was until Scott yelled “FOOD FIGHT!” and pretty soon everyone was racing to grab snacks that were on the coffee table, others taking cover.

Peter easily dodged everything that was thrown on him, well that was until Steve and Bucky teamed up on him. Steve threw a sandwich at him which he easily dodged but he had been so focused on that that he didn’t notice Bucky coming up behind him until the half-eaten chocolate mud cake was coming rapidly towards him.

Peter just stood there, stunned for a few moments before he turned around and webbed Bucky in the face. Grabbing a near by grabbing the whipped cream and spraying it in his face the moment he got the webbing off before turning to Steve, mischief dancing in his eyes as the super soldier backed up but Peter was quicker, jumping onto Steve and tackling him to the ground before using all the cream to cover his face.

Just as the can ran out Bucky came up behind him, he could tell it was Bucky as a familiar metal arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him off Steve. “Quick!” Bucky yelled through laughs as Steve got up, someone had brought flour from the kitchen, that’s just perfect.

Steve wasted no time in grabbing it from where it lay on its side on the floor, Peter who had been giggling hysterically before and through his outbursts managed to get out, “Wait Steve, Don’t, that’ll take forever to wash out, wait, nononono.” He giggled as he began squirming in Bucky’s grip.

But Steve wasted no time in emptying all of it over the top of Peter until he looked like a ghost, “That was 2v1..” He began before blowing some of the flour off his face, “Not fair.” He pouted as Bucky let go and ruffled his hair. “Well, most would say it isn’t fair when you’re part arachnid.” He joked playfully.

“Yeah well some would say that it isn’t fair when said arachnid is put up against no just one but two one hundred year old super soldiers.” He sassily snarked back, his eyes glinting as he looked up at the two.

Bucky gasped dramatically “Are you calling us old?’

“Maybe I am.” Peter hissed mischievously.

“Alright, sure, but you’re forgetting that we are faster than your regular one hundred-year-olds.” And within a second Bucky was lunging but Peter quickly flipped out of the way.

What? He had _no_ control over that movement. **“You’re welcome**. **”** Came the voice that he had now grown to associate with the Symbiote- or Venom as it liked to call itself.

Okay if Peter is being honest that was pretty cool but the fact that he had no control of it drowned out that excitement. “You can do that?” He murmured quietly. “Just completely take control of the host and what they do?”

**“I can do whatever I want, yes.”**

Peter opened his mouth to ask another question before realising that Bucky had nearly finished gathering himself and was lunging at Peter, this time, however, Peter didn’t get out of the way as both he and Venom had been focused on their quiet conversation. This meant that Peter and Bucky were sent crashing to the ground in a mess right next to the couch, Bucky got Peter in a headlock- not one that would hurt him mind you. Before using his other hand to jab at his ribs causing Peter to giggle hysterically all whilst trying to kick away from the super soldier.

It was in that moment that non other than Nick Fury decided to walk through the elevator doors, his eye sweeping the scene in front of him before pinching the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. “Heyyy Patchy!” Tony called hopping over the couch from his cover, he looked a mess with bits of food scatter throughout his thick hair. “Whatcha here to complain about?” He asked as he settled himself on the part of the couch that was directly behind Peter and Bucky.

“When will you all start acting your damn age, you’re acting like that spider-kid.” He growled out loudly. Peter’s head whipped up, “I can’t tell if that’s meant to be offensive towards me or not..” He trailed off, tilting his head at the director.

Fury only sighed heavily, “I’ve got a mission for the Avengers so scram kid.”

Peter was about to open his mouth to protest but Clint was quicker and cut him off “Uh excuse me, he may as well be an avenger.” Clint pointed out before continuing “Besides, whats so bad about bringing him on a mission?”

Fury only huffed, obviously irritated before pulling out a folder, “Look I don’t care who you take or bring, we got word that Hydra has been harbouring alien tech at these coordinates.” He says as he throws the folder down on the table in front of everyone and Peter could instantly feel Bucky stiffen up next to him.

Peter went to grab the folder but Tony slapped his hand away as he also reached over both Peter and Bucky to grab it, “And you want us to what? Blow up the base? Cause I’ve been feeling like blowing some stuff up lately if I’m being honest.” Tony says looking down at the folder whilst biting the tip of his thumb, glancing back up at Fury quizzically.

“Do whatever you want, grab a few pieces of the tech to bring back to S.H.I.E.L.D if you can, but our main priority is destroying the base, this hydra problem should’ve been dealt with a long time ago.” Fury stated sharply.

“Yeah well it's not as easy at it looks.” Steve muttered to himself quietly, Peter being the only one that could pick up on it.

“Also, there is a possible new threat here in New York, a large black foreign looking creature has been reported by many citizens this week. See it? Kill it.” He said sharply.

 **“All me and Eddie did was help people, I mean sure we ate a couple, but they were _bad_ people!” **Venom hissed with so much emotion and loudness that Peter almost thought he said it out loud before… what? He _ate_ people?

“You what?” Peter squeaked out quietly to himself, getting an odd glance from Bucky but Peter pretended not to notice.

However after what Fury had said everyone took a quick glance towards Peter, _Wow, so discreet guys._

This obviously didn’t go unnoticed by Fury as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D narrowed his eyes, “Have you seen it?” He asked but everyone pretty much knew Fury never asked and that it was actually a demand.

“Well yeah..” Peter trailed off, but Fury’s piercing gaze told him to keep going, so he did and Peter told Fury exactly what happened he was getting to the part with the helicopters when Venom suddenly hissed out, **“No, don’t tell them about my weaknesses!”**

So Peter didn’t he just told Fury that helicopters had shown up and he swung away, the team giving him a strange look for leaving it out before Steve finally said it as Peter finished the story, “Hey kid, didn’t you tell us that the sound frequencies from the helicopters weakened it?”

“I did?” Peter echoed.

“Yep.” Tony nodded as he quickly skimmed over the file that was still in his hands.

“Oh I just.. forgot, yeah.. that night was kind of a blur.” Peter said, stumbling over his own words.

**“You are a terrible liar.”**

“I know.” Peter murmured under his breath, thankfully it went unnoticed, or those who did notice probably thought it was just him muttering some moody teenager crap.

“Any any other information you not telling us kid?” Fury asked, annoyance easily detectable in his tone.

Peter hesitated a moment before replying with an, “Er, no.”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, “Kid, I swear to God if there is anything you aren’t telling us.” He hissed glaring daggers at Peter. “God knows why you wouldn’t.”

Peter swallowed, **“Don’t you dare.”** He heard Venom hiss, so Peter didn’t he just shrugged,

“That’s all I can remember.” He replied not so smoothly, honestly he didn’t even understand why he was defending Venom.

Fury only gave him a sceptical look before he started heading back for the elevator “Have that base destroyed within the week!” He called as he pressed the buttons on the inside.

“Why don’t you just get some agents to do it?” Tony huffed, obviously not expecting an answer as the elevator doors slid shut.

Peter instantly got up from his spot, he needed to talk to Venom, _now._

Peter could feel a few of the teams gazes on him as he swiftly made his way to his room, sighing as there was still flour and cake on his face, whilst most it had already made its way off one way or another he definitely needed to clean himself up.

\---

The plane trip had gone by in a blur for Eddie, mixed thoughts and ideas on how he was going to get back to Venom. Had Venom found a new host that could hold him? Or was he just jumping from host to host?

_How would Eddie even find him?_

Eddie only let out a loud sigh as the taxi ride to Anne’s apartment seemed to take forever. He had originally wanted to go back to his but according to her she had gone over and the place was in a terrible state, so the usual.

Eddie chuckled to himself at the thought.

It was funny actually, despite Anne being his ex he felt closer to her than ever. He even was good friends with her current love interest- something that he was wanting to change but was willing to wait.

Eddie slipped the taxi driver a $20 bill as he slid out of the car with the same duffle bag he had originally taken to New York.

Anne had already stood up beginning as a slow walk before she was running over to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace as he replicated the action.

They stood there like that for a few moments before Anne, her glare dead serious, pulled away and slapped him across the face.

“I… probably deserved that.” He said as he brought his free hand up to his stinging face.

“Damn right you do! What were you thinking just upping and leaving without even telling me why, and now Venom is gone?” Anne didn’t particularly sound angry, just worried.. and stressed.

It was no surprise Anne also had come to somewhat care about Venom as her and Eddie spent time together after the ordeal Venom would often join in on their conversations and the two would get along quite well when it came to making fun of Eddie.

“I know, I know, I’m an ass Anne, but I’m gonna explain it all, I swear, okay?’ He promised, looking down at his pissed of friend.

Hey, that was the first time he thought of her as a friend instead of an ex, that’s an improvement.

“Yes. Yes, you are mister.” She snarked before turning heel and leading the way inside, “C’mon, don’t need you dying of hypothermia.” She retired as Eddie shuffled in behind her.

That was how Eddie now found himself on the couch of her living room, she had made them both some warm coffee and Eddie sat back on the couch, he was going to be completely honest with her, even with the spider-man encounter.

Well that was until a familiar Dan walked in, catching both Eddie and Anne off-guard, “I thought you weren’t getting off for another hour.” Anne spoked up as she made her way from her spot on the opposite couch.

“Wow good to see you too honey,” Dan jabbed before continuing, “and yeah I got off early.” He said before his eyes trailed over to where Eddie was still sitting on the couch.

“Good to see you, Eddie.” He nodded as now both Anne and Dan sat on the couch opposite too him. “You’ve told him about the whole.. venom thing?” Eddie asked and they both nodded.

“Alright well..” Eddie began before launching into a full-on explanation on what had been happening in the past month.

By the end of it Anne was obviously rage infilled whilst Dan was just giving him a disbelieving look, “I can’t believe you didn’t think you could come to us for help!” Anne hissed, the cup of tea in her hands shaking slightly with her anger.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Eddie countered back as Anne just shook her head.

“We are talking about this tomorrow, agh, you can just take the couch or something.. Jesus Eddie.” Once again her tone only suggested light anger, the rest being worry.

So that is how Eddie found himself asleep on the couch of his ex’s couch, with her promised help too.

\--

Peter walked out of the bathroom before sitting down on the chair at his desk, flicking his pencil back and forth before finally finding the courage to speak up, “Er, Venom?” he questioned, seeing if the alien was still there.

 **“Yes, young one.”** Came the symbiotes smooth reply.

“Uh, if you’re gonna be staying for a while I feel like we need to set up some ground rules.” Peter said, wincing slightly as he hoped the creature wouldn’t respond badly.

 **”Mhm, just like Eddie.”** Venom said, sounding more amused than anything.

“Uh huh, first of all, under no circumstances are we eating people!” Peter said, slamming the pencil down on the desk.

**“You can’t deny me of that, I need that.”**

”Deal with it. You’re taking me as ride in me, you can’t make me kill people.” He hissed out frustratingly, instantly regretting his choice of wording as he knew that Venom could literally easily do that.

He was quickly proven right as Venom was quick to shove him down onto the floor, trapping him there without a single bit of blackness appearing, to anyone it would look like Peter is fighting against invisible bonds.

 **“I’m trying to be patient here with you, but as a creature that is extremely impatient it would be best not to test it.”** Venom hissed before releasing the teen. **“As for the eating thing, it doesn’t need to be often, once or twice a month.”**

Peter gritted his teeth but he didn’t really have a choice it was either this or Venom would completely take over which is something he definitely didn’t want. “Okay, if the opportunity comes up… we can… we can do that.” He whispered quietly, hating himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

 **“Great!”** Venom purred happily.

“Any other… um.. interesting habits I should know about?” Peter asked, hoping there weren’t any.

 **“None that I see worthy of sharing right now, spider.”**

“Alright but umm.. another thing.. well… I feel like this should be obvious but try not to show yourself unless it’s like.. a life or death situation.” Peter said, that should be easy enough, it wasn’t like the symbiote had even really broken that rule yet.

 **“That’s something I already do so I can do that, yes.”** The symbiote agreed thoughtfully.

“Okay… I guess we’ll sort everything else out as we go...I’m too tired right now.” Peter yawned as he crawled into the bed.

**“Goodnight Spider.”**

**\-----**

Tony had gone down to his lab to begin working on a few new gadgets for the upcoming mission, right now he was working on upgrading Peter’s tazer webs so they would be more effective and accurate.

Not to mention Peter’s weapons were the most fun to play around with as the possibilities were literally endless, What he didn’t expect was FRIDAY to speak up so soon, at first he thought it would be to suggest going to sleep but it seemed too early for that. But now he honestly wishes it was that as Tony felt himself freeze up at what FRIDAY really did say,

“Sir it seems Peter is showing strong signs of schizophrenia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws domestic fluff in your face* 
> 
> Eh, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but pffft.  
> The real action and chaos starts next chapter m'dudes!
> 
> Also what do you guys think of Carnage being in this story? Its an option I've been considering but I'm not sure if thats something you guys would want to see so tell me!
> 
> Also this chapter nearly hit 4500 words without me even noticing so oops, most chapters will be around 3000-3500 words so this is probably just going to be a one-off ;w; 
> 
> Until next time amigos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought of this chapter! Every single comment really helps with my motivation to write new chapters! 
> 
> I don’t reply to any comments until I post a new chapter but I really do appreciate them along the way!


End file.
